


Still I found you ...

by froggy_freek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small manip inspired by a lovely fic that has been gifted to me .. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still I found you ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in you (i'm lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032148) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



Inspired by the first meeting between Nick and Vince, our poor nick looking a bit more stubby and worse for the wear then we are used to. This would be the exact moment after Vince flagged the bartender for a new drink and he is looking towards him and Nick is trying really hard to not look at the stranger behind him. 

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/9164a5a8884d51d5f1e03b4bd4d1a1f8/tumblr_oup9n5VoEa1sipogeo1_1280.png)

P.S. I've added the Bones/Jim tag because let's be honest, I'll always see my two boys no matter what chars they are hiding behind :P


End file.
